forget the spoilers, let's write our OWN 7th book
by idefine777
Summary: from over a year ago. some of us on IMDB decided to write it.


**A/N: over a year ago we were all anticipating that final harry potter book. all those spoilers were floating around. and on IMDB a few of us all decided to "forget the spoilers, let's write our OWN 7th book" And here is what we came up with. we each contributed a different part. I don't even remember which ones are mine. the authors listed are their IMDB names from that time and, who knows? they might have already posted this, but now I am, too. I'm Hinkypink77, by the way.**

**I have also kept this with all of the spelling errors they had, wanting to preserve it perfectly.**

Harry Potter and the Battle of Death

By: DocSra, Karatemaster12, StealYourPain, smartmatt92-1, bolissacookstrollpies, IMDBest, beepthebeepingbeepers, moviebuff109, kuffsthegrey, FDFangoria, bringser111, and Hinkypink77

Owls hooted and crickets sang as the town of Hogsmeade slept. A loud CRACK interrupted the tranquility of the night and on the boarder of the town two figures appeared out of thin air.

"Wotcher. What's the latest news?" said the first voice.

The other figure wrung his hands nervously. "All clear, Nymphadora. No incidents tonight."

"Never call me that" the voice rang. "and be more quiet! there ARE people sleeping".

"Sorry, Sorry."

"What's wrong Peter?"

"Everything! Nymphadora...Tonks, you don't understand. After everything I've done over the past few years. The Dark Lord...Harry Potter...I -"

The female figure cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Look, Dad. We all know what you did. You can't escape anymore. They're coming for you. We've got to find a new hiding place!"

CRACK  
"Hide!" Tonks muttered. The two slipt into a dark doorway.  
Standing in the middle of the street was Hermione Granger.  
"Ron?" she whispered into the night "Oh when are you going to learn to apparate correctly!?"

"Sorry, its just you woke me up so bloody late..." Another Crack and there stood Ron. "Wherers Harry, he was supposed to be here" she said, seaming to get more worried by each passing moment.

"How are we going to get the horcrux into Hogwarts anyway! It's closed with enchantments!"  
"Oh Ron you just don't get it do you!"

They stood there for what seemed like hours, waiting for the next loud CRACK that signaled Harry's appearance. But it never came, for Harry was miles and miles away, walking down a small trail in a large, darkening forest, his wand held in front of him lighting the way.

HArry raised his wand to his face, hoping to get a better look at the item. But he heard a snap of a twig behind him and whipped his head around, almost hoping to see Voldemorts face staring back at him.

"Listen Ron, don't you think this has been discussed? We're not going to just apparate into the school! Why do you think we came here?"

"Well, it's not my fault that - aaaaaargh!"

Tonks had leapt out and grabbed Ron from behind  
"Tell me what's going on"

Ron stifeled a screem and gulped quickly. "Come on guys dont scare me like that, its not like i was, or am at that matter... " Hermione gave him her loving smile and punched him on the shoulder "oh course Ronald, of course."

An evil smile spread on Tonks' face. "Oh you two..I'm not joking around" She raised her wand to Ron's throat. "Tell me what you're up to!"

Hermione slapped her hand on her mouth and tried to back away slowly when she heard another crack from behind her. Everyone looked around and saw...Draco Malfoy!

"Draco," Hermione ran forward and gave him a hug.

Ron managed to break Tonks' grip.

"Hermione...? What..?" he choked out.

"its about time you showed up here" Tonks said with her wand still jabbed in Rons neck. "What?" Hermione gaspped.

"you were expecting him?" hermione said, "WE were expecting him!"

"What? What the bloody hell is HE doing here?" Ron asked in amazement.

"It's about time you two realize that Malfoy is on OUR side," Tonks said. Hermione and Ron gasped.

"I'm confused" said Ron.

"Of course you are," hermione replied.

Ron ignored the jibe.

"Malfoy? Are you bloody serious?" Ron said, staring at the sickly pale boy standing in front of him, who had remained silent.

Not knowing whether to attack him or simply stand there in shock, Ron turned instead to Tonks.

"Get off it, Nymphadora", sneered Malfoy emphasizing her name. "So... Are they up to what we expected?"

"They're friends oh Harry, of course they are" tonks sneered and let her wand slip from rons neck.

"Now tell me, Granger..What are you two doing here?"

Tonks glared at Malfoy and he stopped his sneer. "For your information" Hermione started, "Ronald and I were just out to..." CRACK

"Oh Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"No time, Hermione. I only barely got away from Voldemort. They're on to us-" he cut off. "What is going on?!"

"Tonks is evil and Malfoy showed up," ron said.  
"Of course Malfoy showed up we asked him to" Harry said.

"STUPIFY!" Malfoy screamed. Harry bolted out of the way and malfoy's blast hit a salamander about to crawl up Harry's leg. "I hate those things" Malfoy laughed.

"You _asked_ him...? Am I missing something here?"

Hermione sighed.

"Ron, were you listening at all? Of course we were waiting on Malfoy! How else do you think we're going to get into his house?"

"Hang on, Granger. Potter, did you bring the money?" asked Malfoy.

"Now Draco," Hermione saidc carefully, "You know Gringotts was robbed. the only money we have now is Rons and well...HE IS SOOOO POOR." Hermionw shrieked with laughter.

"Money? Money for WHAT?" Harry shot at him.

"but, but...". "Ronald, listen, wait, on second thought... dont listen...". Malfoy slapped his foot impaitently.

"STOP!" Tonks shouted. "ONE THING AT A TIME! You guys talk like you're a bloody bunch of bumbling baboons!"

"We need to get into Draco's house so we can get the final horcrux take it to that castle and destroy them all using the sword of Gryffindor! Duh!" Hermione said, "But he won't let us unless we give him money!"

Tonks sighed and raised her wand, "if you want something done, you hafta do it your..." Malfoy shot a beam of light at her and she fell to the ground trembling like a mad-man.

"Well we must move quickly then." Peter Pettigrew stepped out of the shadows.

"What are YOU doing here?" cried Harry. He raised his wand "CRUC-"

"WAIT!" screamed Peter. "I'm here to help."

"And why should I trust you?", Harry demanded.

"I owe you a life debt, Harry. The Dark Lord may be my master now, but I am determined to serve you, to help you!" Peter said, shaking with fear and glancing around as though expecting to see Voldemort step out of the shadows at any moment.

Harry exchanged looks with his friends.

"He has a point Harry", Hermione pointed out. "He owes you his life. Maybe he can help."

"All right", Harry relented, "But one wrong move..."

"get infront of me then, and malfoy, lower your wand, if anything goes wrong, i want to handle this THING myself". Peter walked in front and placed his wand in his pocket. "you wont need these" peter said

And so the six of them walked hastily down the hill; Hermione at the front, helping Tonks over the sharp rocks; Ron behind them, his wand held in front of him; Peter behind him, followed closely by Malfoy and Harry, who had both of their wands in their hands.

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG, and the cliff collapsed. The next thing Harry knew, he was lying in a pool of blood and rocks.

"Ugh.. Guys... you all right?"

"hey harry" Ginny Weasley stood in front of him, her wand pointing at his heart.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Harry asked her, as she lowered her wand.

"Looking for you of course? Where is everybody? I saw the cliff collapse from the Three Broomsticks, and I rushed over immediately!" Ginny replied.

tonks stood up.  
"Don't move" Ginny pointed her wand at tonks, "I know what your up to your...

Luna Lovegood emerged from the shadows and pointed her wand at Tonks. "You better tell her what she wants" Luna said in a small voice "or we'll do you in".

"Woah!" Tonks stared at the two wands, "Mrs. Potter I'm sorry but what happened 10 years ago is a thing off the past. You've graduated hogwars and married harry, it's all taken care of, right?"

"Will somebody tell me what is going on?!" Harry exclaimed. He looked at Hermione but her face told him that she was also confused.

"Tonks..." began Ginny..."We're not married..."

"AM I THE ONLY PERSON WHO'S TRAVELED THROUGH TIME HERE!!" Tonks yelled.

"Hermione has," replied Ron.

"SHUT UP!!" Luna cried shrilly.

Harry was really starting to become angry. "I want answers. Ginny, what has Tonks done?"

suddenly a light shot from Malfoy's wand.  
"What?" ginny said. She had lost her memory of the past 2 minutes.

Harry and Ron immediately raised their wands at Malfoy. Within seconds, they had disarmed Malfoy. Luna rushed to Ginny's side, still keeping her wand on Tonks.

"What is happening?" cried Hermione.

"MALFOY" screamed Harry! "You prat! Don't mess with us. I know what you were doing all last year, if you mess up even once, you're gonna get it"

"Tonks traveled through time to the future," Luna said, "then using her information came back and killed someone so the future would be...better"  
"Killed who" Hermione said

Harry began to feel panicked. He glanced at his friends and hoped that he had not endangered their lives again.

"Tonks?" Harry said. "Can you explain what Luna is talking about?"

"It's Pettigrew" she sighed. "He...He survives the war. He...he kills Remus!" She began to sob. "I have to stop him! Avada-"

Harry would not wrap his brain around what was happening. Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him down to the ground as Tonks' curse shot through the air at Pettigrew.

A dark figure leapt out in front of pettigrew. the curse hit him full force and he fell to the ground, dead.

Hermione gasped at Malfoy's dead body. Harry was shocked and angry. "We needed him, Tonks!" he yelled.

"he was disposable," Tonks said offhandly, "I know how to get into his house. Now stand aside, Potter, and let me kill peter."  
"EEP"  
Everyone turned to Luna  
"sorry nargles"

"For goodness sake, Luna!" cried Hermione. "Now is not the time for that!"

Ron stepped forward and glared at Tonks. "How do we know you're telling the truth? Why should we believe that he kills Lupin?"

"Because I saw it"  
They turned to see stepping out of the shadows a girl with long brown bushy hair.  
It was Hermione from ten years in the future.

Ron's mouth dropped staring at the elder Hermione.

"Hello Ronald." The elder Hermione smiled prettily.

"Hermione your pretty in ten years" he said dreamily  
"YOU MEAN I'M NOT PRETTY NOW" present Hermione screeched

Ron was snapped back from his reverie. "You know that's not what I meant! I was merely commenting on your ability to age well."

Harry glanced from the present Hermione to the future Hermione and back again. A realization dawned on him. A sense of forboding. Harry chose to address present-day Hermione. He was unfamiliar with this future version, and wasn't sure if he fully trusted it. "Didn't McGonagall warn you about this? Don't awful things happen to people who mess with time?"

Suddenly, a large crack came from the earth. In a quiet whisper Harry and Ron heard, "Harry, I am your father."

The foliage on the ground gathered in the shape of Dumbledore's face. The face then spoke, "Ron, I am your uncle."

Ron and Harry looked at each other in astonishment. In unison they exclaimed, "We're cousins!"

A sharp 'tsk' broke the silence.

They turned round to see Hermione looking at them with one of her annoyingly superior face expressions.

"Yeah, like we didn't know that already..."

The others remained silent.

"Well, we do! At least anyone who's read 'Hogwarts: A History' does..."

"But does that mean I'm harry's cousin, too" Ginny said horrified.

"No," hermione said, "You were adopted"

Everyone looked at her stunned.

Ginny sighed in relief.  
"Thank Heavens! For a second there I thought you were telling me i was an inbred..."

"right," Harry said, "anyway! Let's get a move on. Tonks you have to get us into Malfoy's-"  
"Draco, Harry," Hermione said.  
"Malfoy's house so we can get the final horcrux. Pettigrew you can go and see if you can break any enchantments around the school. Ron give your horcrux to hermione and she can try to figure out exactly how to destroy them. Ginny, Luna, you come with me and Tonks. Ron stay with Hermione. Move out!"

Ron and Hermione made their way to the corner of the dark street, preparing to apparate.

"Ok, before we do this, can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Ron, right, I hate to tell you this but...**I'm pregnant!**"

After a short silence, she spoke again.

"Ron, I don't know if it's your baby! I'm so sorry...but this is why Draco's joined our side. This child I'm carrying...it could end up being a Malfoy."

Ron fainted.

"Well that took care of him" Hermione suddenly wasn't Hermione. She was Bellatrix Lestrange. "Lucius! They killed your son back there! Get his body."  
Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.

"he was disposable" he said.

Present Hermione came out of the darkness and shot a blast at Bellatrix, nocking her off her feet. Lucius darted forward and ron shot a quick blast from underneath Lucius. "Good work, Ron!" Hermione said. Ron got up and moved towards her. "You're not... you know... um..." "No Ronald, I'm not" "Bloody hell, thank god."

"So how long has it not been you?"  
"Since we apparated into Hogsmeade. She switched us right before you came."  
"That would mean...Tonks and Peter would have saw!"  
"Yes!"  
Meanwhile at the Malfoys house.  
"The key should be under the welcome mat." Tonks said.  
They looked down at the welcome mat. It read:  
GO AWAY, OR DIE

"Well who firs?" Tonks said as she inserted the key into the lock. Teh door creaked open to reveal a long dark, dusty hallway.

"I will!" Luna said brightly.

"Why!?" Ginny said.

"The nargles will protect me."

"All you think about are those silly nargles!" said Ginny  
"Luna I am more expierienced, I'll go first" said Tonks  
Luna is annoyed

"The nargles don't like you! They won't let you pass" she said anrily.  
"Luna just let her go first!" Harry said.  
Tonks walked into the hallway and almost immediately flew backwards into the air. She landed behind them.  
"Told you so" Luna said in a sin-song voice.

"Tonks are your okay!" Harry asked worriedly  
"Who would've thought. Those bloody nargles!"  
"I am sure it was an enchantment not nargles" said Harry  
Harry turns to see that Luna has walked in and it far into the hallway untouched by any spell.

Luna crossed the threshold, and gasped as her first foot in the door landed on an enormous engraving on the floor of the hallway...The Dark mark etched into the smokey marble.  
"This is not a good sign. Lets go, there's precious time to lose!" Said Luna

As they moved their way down the hallway they noticed all the artifacts along the walls of wizarding past, and several bare patches where some had been removed

"This must be where they kept their masks, before his return..." Said Tonks

"You mean MY return dont you" a voice hissed from the darkness ahead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ginny screamed. Harry looked angry. Tonks just smiled. Luna walked forward.

"The nargles will take care of you" said Luna  
"Be quiet Luna" said Harry, "I will take care of him!"  
Voldemort took out his want and shot luna back hitting the wall hard.  
"Avada Cadav-" Harry was Cut off by Tonks  
"Harry No!" she screamed  
"Why do you care if I don't kill him" asked Harry  
Tonks just smiled and lifted her wand towards Harry

"Put down the wand Harry" Tonks smiled evily. She stepped over the treshold (without being thrown into the air) walked past Luna and stood next to Voldemort, all the while keeping her wand pointed at Harry.

"Tonks...why? We trusted you, the Order trusted you, and now you betray us! Shouted Harry

"Thats quite enough out of you Potter, this should teach you not to speak out of turn" Exclaimed Tonks. With a flick of her wand, Harry was doubled over in pain, writhing under the crutiatus curse.

Voldemort is about to stun Harry when Luna jumps up  
"expelliarmuss" Luna shouted  
"Good one." said Harry

"Tonks, I-I-I just don't understand" Luna stuttered  
Tonks just smiled evily and said  
"Don't ask. Lets just say. i owe a life dept to voldemort"  
"What!" Harry exclaimed

"I have promised the dark lord my obediance in exchange for the one thing I have always desired. The dark lord has the power to recover our loved ones from death. He will grant me, the return and eternal love of Remus Lupin"

CRACK  
"EXPELLIARMUS" Standing framed in the doorway was Remus Lupin. Tonks wand flew out of hand just as Hermione, Ron, and Pettigrew appeared with the 5 horcruxes and Gryffindor's sword  
"Harry!! Lupin broke the enchantments!"

Then Tonks pulled out her wand and used the Cruciatus curse on Luna.

Luna was on the floor practically spazing. Harry ran over to help but couldn't.  
Then Lupin attacked Tonks breaking her concentration. then it got cold and every1 lost hope.

"dmeentors! Attack Harry!" Voldemort demanded

But they didn't attack Harry. In fact the dementors turned to Voldemort and began moving forward. He had more sad memories than any person in the room.

"No stop, please, no...I...wont. fall...in" Voldemort tried to fight back  
"Nooo." Tonks yelled  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Tonks yelled

A large 4 legged creature erupted from her wand. It galloped towards the dementors but Lupin sent a jet of red light at it and it vanished.

"HERMIONE! NOW" Harry yelled.

Hermione took the sword of Gryffindor and stabbed the Horcruxes.

Voldemort yells in pain  
"How dare you, you filthy mudblood" yelled tonks

then suddenly from behind lupin steped out crookshanks.

"Oh crookshanks!" gasped hermione."what are you doing here?" she started to run twards the cat when suddenly a voice sounded behind lupin.

"wait! dont touch the cat!!" A man steped out of the shadows and grabed drookshanks by the neck,and sent a white flash of light at him with his wand.Crookshanks froze in midair and began to twist madly around.there was a huge CRACK and suddenly a man was sanding were crookshanks had been.

"well well well.."said Sirius."Long time no see Regulus"

Suddenly, Luna is enfulfed by several dark shadows tearing at her soul. As she tries to fight them, she collapses to the floor muttering only a whisper..

"The Nargles are angry..."

as she rolls ever, her pupils fix on the ceiling. She is then devoured by a large, drooling nargle.

Harry and voldemort both use avada cadavra on eachother creating the same beam as when they were together in the grave yard and the ghosts of peopel voldemort has killed emerge form his wand. The ghost swarm around Voldemort.  
"Wait Harry, there is something you must know!" Sirius yells  
"What"  
"Inside of your heart and soul there is a Horux. You must die!"

"Voldemort, put one in you the night he killed your parents accidently. That is why he couldn't kill you, or at least one of the reasons" said Sirius

"Fine! I'll kill him!" Tonks pointed her wand at harry.

"NO! I will!" Harry mutters a spell and says. "I learned this form the half blood prince"  
Harry muuters a spell and yells voldemort's name. Just the Avada cadavra shoots at them both and they die.  
"he used a suicide spell that can kill another" Said hermionie

Hermione, Ron, Pettigrew, Sirius, Tonks, and Regulus all walked out of the Malfoys home.

"Uh-oh" Ron said. Standing in front of them was Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

CRACK! Neville appears  
"Bellatrix, I'll teach you a lesson!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Neville and Ron had cast it at the same time.  
Bellatrix and Lucius lie dead in front of them.

"Wicked"

So Tonks became good and married Lupin. Ginny commited suicide because she couldn't be with Harry. Hermione and ron got married and had 12 children. Sirius and Regulus lived forever as happy brothers.  
THE END

Book 8  
Harry Potter and the Dark Veil  
Chapter 1  
Down deep in the department of mysteries standing in front of the veil, Regulas Black and Sirius Black step through its gateway...surrounded by mist and darkness. Voices race past them and unseen hands push them along the path of the darkest forest they had ever seen. Far in the distance, Sirius sees his godson running toward him with arms wide open...


End file.
